heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Revealing the Angel Within
Just as the villain in a story reveals the monster within, there comes a time when the hero reveals the angel within. 'This means the hero can show him or herself as the true, brave and compassionate hero he or she is, not to be confused with playing around the Goodness Zone. The hero can do this in many different ways: *Revealing their true good nature. *Showing compassion towards another person. *Displaying their selflessness. *Letting go of their anger/hatred. *Betrays a villain or defects to the main hero's side to set things right. *Handling situations in a way that arouses positive attention from the audience. For a case where a character whom seen as outcast or having issues of different with others, the said character would improved their reputation from zero to an actual hero that finally allowed everyone to rooting for them. This moment can also fresh start of playing goodness zone. Noteworthy Examples *'Gigantosaurus seems scary but is shown to be the gentle giant. *'Chief '''starts out as a quiet and reserved dog who disliked Atari but has warmed up to him later in the film. *'Tempest Shadow''' starts out evil but then starts to change after being betrayed. *'Rooster' reveals the angel within when he encourages Max to step foward. *'Rani' reveals the angel within when she shows her true leadership and confesses her feelings for Kion. *'Fee' reveals the angel within as stays besides and loves her best friend Harvey and brother Foo. *'Stinger' shows his true hero upon saving the Darel's village. *'Burnu' reveals the angel within upon realizing Darel's true inner warrior. *'Scarlett' reveals the angel within upon realizing her error of her hatred towards felines and starts to respect Katherine Felina and starts to show eher respect towards her friend and rival Arctica upong her concern over her. *'Namah' reveals the angel within upon her friendship with Mace, her love towards her sister Lilith, and her crush towards Bash. *'Bash' reveals the angel within when he starts to respect Mace. *'Donald Duck': He is often described as selfish, grumpy, and a jerk, but he truly showed himself as the real kind hero by Mickey Mouse and his friends, including his girlfriend Daisy. *'Koko Ci '(BoBoiBoy): Throughout The Movie, he reveals himself to be the Commander of T.A.P.O.P.S (Tracker and Protector of Power Spheres) while undercover as the janitor of Tengkotak *'The Beast': He started out as a mean, selfish grump, but showed himself as the endearing hero he truly was by sharing his library with Belle, letting her go to her father, and putting Gaston in his place. *'The Iron Giant:' He started out as a figure to be feared, but then revealed the hero within when forming a close bond with Hogarth, saving two boys from falling off a ledge, and sacrificing himself to save Rockwell from a nuclear strike. His portrayal in Ready Player One also adds giving Art3mis an opening to destroy Mechagodzilla, avenging Daito in the process, and getting the rest of the High Five into the IOI fortress before falling into the lava river. *'Anastasia Tremaine': Encouraged by her kind step-sister Cinderella, she stands up against her evil mother and sister, dates the baker and befriends Cinderella. In Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, she questions her mother's motives and refuses to marry Prince Charming while disguised as Cinderella, wanting to be loved for who she is. *'Smurfette': In the episode "The Smurfette", she reveals her true kind and heroic nature as she breaks down in tears during her trial as she confesses to the Smurf Village that she was created by Gargamel and that she was working for him, redeeming herself. She also confesses her wish to turn into a real smurf, after which Papa Smurf proceeds to transform her into a real smurf. *'Maui': He reveals the angel within when sacrificing his fishhook to drive back Te Ka and help Moana restore the heart of Te Fiti. *'Simba': He reveals the angel within in the climax after being reminded by Kiara that the pridelanders and the outsiders are one. He even tried to convince Zira to stop fighting, but she refused. Later, after Zira's death, he further reveals the angel within when he reconciles with Kiara and accepts Kovu into his pride as his son-in-law. *'Helga Pataki': Reveals the angel within during The Jungle Movie, allowing Arnold to finally see the depth of her hidden feelings towards in. *'Elsa': While she was fearful and insecure and was distant from Anna throughout the movie, Elsa shows herself as the loving and caring sister she truly is when she mourned Anna when the latter was frozen, defrosting Anna and rekindling the bond between the two sisters. Also, Elsa can now control her powers. *'Judy Hopps': She shows herself as the angel she truly is by helping Nick overcome his prejudice towards prey. *'Nick Wilde': Started out as a crafty con man, but after Judy Hopps saved his life, he revealed the angel within when he stood up to Chief Bogo and revealed his tragic backstory. In the end, the two of them worked together to solve the mystery behind the savage attacks and save Zootopia. *'Merida': After reflecting on her past mistake and discovering that Mor'du became a monster as result of the same reckless choice, Merida reveals the angel within when she makes amends for her mistake and saves her kingdom, something which Mor'du failed to do. *'Varian': In "Rapunzel's Return", he redeemed himself after being betrayed by Andrew with the help of Rapunzel, who helps him to free his father as they reconcile. *'Starlight Glimmer:' She is convinced by Twilight Sparkle to make new friends and give friendship a chance, redeeming herself. *'Trixie:' She apologizes to Twilight Sparkle for being so cruel and mean to her and her best friends, redeeming herself. *'Sunset Shimmer:' After she was defeated by Twilight Sparkle in the first film, she breaks down in tears and apologizes for everything that she has done, redeeming herself in the process. Twilight then believes her friends can help teach her the magic of friendship, and Sunset has fully redeemed herself and becomes a heroine. *'Garfield': Starts off as a spoiled and selfish cat and bullying Odie from jealousy, but revealing the angel within when he frees Odie from his cage and saves him from Happy Chapman. *'Flynn Rider': He reveals the angel within when he sacrifices his life for Rapunzel. *'Darkwing Duck': he starts out the series as lone vigilante, but he revealed the angel within after rescuing a little girl named Gosalyn Waddlemeyer from Taurus Bulba's henchmen and brings her to his hideout where they begin to bond. He tells her that before he met her, he didn't have a life worth risking. *'Grumpy': He started out as a mean grump, but he revealed the angel within when he warned Snow White not to let anything or anyone in the house and redeemed himself after the princess was revived. *'Stitch': He started out as a violent and dangerous alien created by Jumba Jookiba. When he crashed in the Hawaiian Islands on Earth, he remained dangerous and violent, but slowly began to reveal the angel within when he met Lilo and became a member of her family. *'The Terminator': *'Squidward Tentacles': He occasionally revealed angel within him when it comes to aiding SpongeBob and Patrick, though mostly when he sees benefits that he can also gained from such acts. *'Lapis Lazuli': She revealed to be not as heartless as she seemed after Steven fixed her gem, and truly revealed angel within her further by tricking Jasper after she attempt to fuse with her to trapped her within ocean, which doesn't last very long that it took maximum efforts for Steven and co. to free her once and for all. She does this further by standing up to Jasper later on. *'Syren': After Kylie Griffin reasons with her, she became the compassionate peace-loving spirit she is supposed to be by betraying Banshee, returning the stolen youth, and surrendering herself to the Extreme Ghostbusters. *'King Triton': He was strictly overprotective of Ariel due to the death of her mother, fearing he won't lose her to human hands, but he showed himself as the loving father he truly was when sacrificing his soul to Ursula to save his daughter and letting her go in the end. *'Enfys Nest': Initially acts like a cruel terrorist but later reveal herself to actually be a freedom fighter who wanted to use the coaxium for good. *'Old Man Marley': He started out as an intimidating figure who Kevin feared, but he revealed his true colors when he attacked Harry and Marv to save the boy. *'Mutant Toys': They revealed angel within by helping Buzz and Woody, revealed that their horrific looks were actually not so successful attempt to fix themselves after surviving Sid's abuse along with fixing Buzz. *'Peridot': She revealed angel within by standing up against Yellow Diamond and insulting her due to seeing how much of a compassion-less fraud she is. *'Lars Barriga': He revealed angel within after being revived with Steven's tears and allowing Steven to return to Earth on his own. *'Iago': He ultimately revealed angel within him where he redeemed himself by betrayed his former master, Jafar. *'Cindy Vortex': She started as bully for Jimmy, but overtime, she had change of heart and her relationship with Jimmy improves. *'Wreck-It Ralph': He may a grumpy monster on the outside, but is actually gentle inside and his antagonism were part of his job and programming in game he lived. In fact, he struggles to prove that he had angel within him, resulting adventures that allowed him befriended with Vanellope, gained respect with everyone in his game origin, and indirectly expose King Candy as Turbo. *'Jack Skellington': He wanted to bring Christmas cheer to the world his own way, but after realizing that his reckless actions ruined the holidays, he revealed the angel within when he rescued Santa Claus and Sally from Oogie Boogie, made amends for his wrongdoings, and let Santa go back so he can set things right. *'Shrek': He started out as a grumpy ogre, due to his rejection, but overcame his heartlessness by saving Princess Fiona and allowing himself to connect to others. In addition, his adventures in Far Far Away led to him becoming a loving husband and father. *'Stay Puft': Born a Destructor form for Gozer, Stay Puft evolved into a separate entity and came to view the Ghostbusters as his friends, getting angry when The Phantom stole their Proton Packs. *'Kerchak': His problem with Tarzan was due to him too wary with his species (human), but after the latter defeated Sabor, he slowly revealed the angel within, particularly when helping him free his fellow gorillas. *'Anakin Skywalker': He revealed angel within when he throws Emperor Darth Sidious into the reactor shaft in order to save his son, Luke, which also led to his redemption and the return of the jedi. *'Owen Shaw': He revealed angel within to help his brother Deckard rescue Dom's son from Cipher after he was used as a pawn. *'Godzilla (MonsterVerse)': *'Cyberwarp': Was a member of a Decepticon cell posing as Autobots, yet was the only one who believed non-violent methods to resolving the conflict between Cybertronians could exist. She turned on Cyclonus, Skyjack, Treadshock, and Riotgear while in their combined form Galvatronus, allowing the Autobot combiner Ultra Bee to defeat Galvatronus. *'Branch': Started out being grumpy and unfriendly to Princess Poppy after his grandmother was captured and killed by the Bergens, but revealed the angel within when he helped Poppy and brought peace to the land. *'Kuzco': At the start of the film, Kuzco was spoiled and selfish, but his adventures with Pacha helped the arrogant emperor open up his heart. *'Ladybug': She showed her true kind and beautiful nature to Chloé Bourgeois in "Queen Wasp" as she encouraged the latter to act like a hero, and forgave Chloé for the latter's irresponsibility, and later she comforted the latter in "Malediktator". She also did this with Lila Rossi in "Volpina" as she tried (unsuccessfully) to apologize to the latter for exposing the latter's lies, and also in "Chameleon" when she told Lila that the former saved the latter's life for real and tried (unsuccessfully) to make a truce with Lila. *'Deckard Shaw': He revealed the angel within when he helps Dominic Toretto and his crew, rescue Dom's baby also stop Cipher for starting World War III. *'Ashi': Born one of seven high-trained assassins possessing the same powers as Aku, Ashi came to see the lies her master and mother have fed her through Samurai Jack. In return, she helped Jack resume his quest to return to the past. *'Diego': Started out as a follower of the wicked Soto, but revealed the angel within when he took his friends' side and protected Manny from Soto's pack. *'Megamind': Started out as a super villain, but overcame his lust for power when saving Metro City from the evil Tighten and winning the heart of Roxanne Ritchi. *'Queen Elinor:' She started out being strict and overbearing, especially to her daughter, but showed herself as the compassionate mother she truly was when rescuing Merida from the dreaded Mor'du and reconnecting with her offspring. *'Batman (The Lego Movie Series)': Like Garfield, he was a spoiled, haughty and selfish jerk and he wouldn't listen to Barbara Gordon, Alfred Pennyworth, or anyone else. However, he showed himself as the selfless hero he truly was when rescuing his friends from the Phantom Zone exiles and save Gotham City together, which also helped him learn how to form connections with other people like his family and friends. *'King Kong (MonsterVerse)': *'Jared Grace:' Starts off being rude, disrespectful, and easily irritated due to his parents' divorce, but his adventures in the fairy realm lead him to transform into a courageous hero when he keeps Arthur Spiderwick's field guide safe, defeats the evil Mulgarath, and reconnects with his broken family. *'Gru:' Starts off as a greedy supervillain who plots to obtain the moon and when Margo, Edith and Agnes come into his life, he initially plans on using them to steal a shrink ray. But as the film progresses, Gru ends up growing to love the girls and reveals the angel within after rescuing them from Vector, admitting that giving them up was wrong, and developing compassion. *'Brutaka': Started of of betraying the Order of Mata Nui in his quest for power, but later realized his mistakes and joined back the Order after regaining his redemption. *'Monkey (Kubo and the Two Strings)': Though initially first appeared as strict to Kubo, she reveals her true good and motherly nature to him in the boat as she also reveals that while she sent him away to protect him from his aunts and her sisters she did not die and has transformed into a monkey. *'Snowbell: '''starts off as hostile towards Stuart and conspires with some alley cats to try to get rid of the mouse. When Stuart returns home, shortly after the family left to search for him, Snowbell lies to him that the Littles where happy without him pointing to his empty face on the familhy photo (which they actually used for his lost posters), and Stuart leaves heartbroken. But seeing how much agony he put hte littles through, Snowbell sees the error of his ways of to rid of Stuart have left the Littles hearbroken, so he saves the mouse from Smokey's mob. *'The Undertaker': Started as an mean and manipulative towards the wrestlers, but later helped wrestlers to fight the opponents. Example: he helped Roman Reigns and Braun Strowman to defeat Kevin Owens, Elias and Constable Corbin. *'Charlie Barkin': Started off as a conniving con man who was initially bent on using Anne-Marie in a scheme to get his money, but then grew to love and care for the girl, even saving her life. *'Gene Simmons/Demon (KISS): *'''Zeniba: At first, she seems just as dangerous as her sister Yubaba, but when Chihiro (Sen) visits her in her cottage, it is revealed that Zeniba is actually a kind and generous old lady. Later, she forms a bond with Chihiro, and forgives Haku for stealing her seal. *'Mai': In "The Boiling Rock, Part 2", she betrayed Azula after having enough of fearing the latter, telling Azula she loves Zuko more than she fears her. When Mai and Azula were about to fight (with the former clearly having a disadvantage over the latter, being a non-bender), the former was assisted by Ty Lee, who chi-blocks Azula. Both of them are arrested after this. In "Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang", she also forgives Zuko despite being dumped by the latter. *'Ty Lee': In "The Boiling Rock, Part 2", Ty Lee betrayed Azula by chi-blocking the latter in order to help her friend Mai after having enough of fearing Azula. Both of them are arrested after this. In "Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang", it is also revealed that while she was imprisoned, Ty Lee gave the other Kyoshi warriors "a few chi blocking lessons" and in return she was allowed to join the group. In the comic, it was revealed that she, along with Suki, became one of Zuko's guards. *'Camille Le Haut: '''She started out to be arrogant, selfish, egotistical, abusive and snobbish towards Félicie, but later she revealed angel within after letting Félicie dance the Nutcracker with Rosita Mauri. *'Satsuki Kiryūin: ' *'Eddy''' reveals the angel within for the reason why he lied about his brother and why he behaved like a jerk throughout the series. *'White Fang' reveals the angel within when he gets adopted by Weedon Scott. *'Horace Nebbercracker' reveals that the reason behind his grumpy and violent attitude towards children was to keep them away from Constance's wrathful spirit. *'The Tod' reveals his good side when he saves Rowf and Snitter from a hunter sent to kill them and helps them escape the army. *'Shifty Dingo:' Also alongside his family, he reveals himself thanks to Blinky Bill and his friends and start to be a part of it. *'Reginald Fox:' reveals himself after shocked and understand with satisfaction by Droopy that want get a steak. and helps him by calling the other foxes and Droopy heads to the master's house with all of them. *'Rex the Sheepdog': Rex started out as a cold-hearted sheepdog due to his failure of saving the sheep from the flood, which resulted in becoming deaf and losing the grand national sheepdog trials. Throughout the movie, he showed no affectionate love towards Babe due to his politeness towards the sheep, which made him believe that the pig's actions are an insult to the sheepdog's name. But after he was put down when he becomes violently jealous of Babe, he reveals the angel within when he lets go of his past and help Babe win the sheepdog trials. *'Shifu': Shifu started out as an angry, frustrated, despairing, and heartless Kung Fu teacher due to Tai Lung's betrayal many years ago. When Po was chosen by Oogway as the Dragon Warrior, he was very hostile towards the panda and attempted to get rid of him through violent training methods. However, after Oogway's ascension to the Spirit Realm, Shifu's hostility towards Po began to fade away when he discovered that the key to training Po was proper motivation, which is using food as a positive reinforcement. After successfully training Po and helping him become the most powerful Kung Fu warrior, Shifu reveals the angel within when he lets go of his past and opens up to his students once again. Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Healings